


Oil

by Sempronius



Series: Neighbours AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempronius/pseuds/Sempronius
Summary: Eren follows through on his offer.





	

Levi lay naked on Eren’s king size bed, face down and gorgeous. Eren took a moment to admire the view and congratulate himself on finally attaining his goal.

“Is the temperature okay?” He asked finally, forcing himself to get started. Telling himself there was better yet to come. “Let me know if you’d like it adjusted.”

Levi made a noncommittal noise so Eren climbed on to the mattress, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

“Tell me if you anything makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m game for anything. I wouldn’t be laying are-ass naked in your bed if I was one for modesty,” levi mumbled into the pillow. Eren smiled. He’d be testing that theory.

“…Anything?”

He slowly lowered himself to straddle Levi’s thighs, his flaccid cock resting perfectly between the swell of his ass cheeks. He was sure Levi hadn’t expected that. Firm muscles tensed beneath him in surprise.

“ _Oh_.”

Eren was certain he’d read the signals right. He was certain the dance they’d been having for weeks now had lead up to this moment, but nonetheless he couldn’t help second-guessing himself now. The fleeting doubt made him tense up in response.

“…Professor?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

The word was barely a whisper. More like a distracted huff of air.

“How… is everything?” Eren couldn’t help holding his breath as he waited for the reply.

“I mean, you haven’t even started yet. You’re not heavy, if that’s what you’re asking.” Levi shifted to pull one hand from under his head and reached back, fingers grazing Eren’s calf in wordless encouragement. “Go on,” he said, quieter.

Eren’s cock twitched and he bit down on his lower lip.

“Yes, Sir.”

Tentatively, he rocked his hips forwards, feeling the welcome friction against his hardening length.

He had a saucer of massage oil warmed and ready and took his times drizzling it over the planes and rippling muscles of Levi’s back. He’d already laid down a towel so he wasn’t too concerned about it getting on his bed sheets. They’d seen far more mess. Levi had watched them see far more mess, probably.

The older man hummed appreciatively as the hot oil dribbled down the pale curve of his spine and Eren spread his hands across the mess, smearing it across his skin. Eren pressed his thumbs into Levi’s lower back, massaging deep circles into the muscles, then pushed them up the length of his spine. He worshipped the hardened body beneath him, his hands mapping every inch and kneading out every knot and tension, all the while revelling in the sinful noises Levi was making.

Eren closed his eyes and leaned low over Levi’s back, his knees pressing into the mattress as his fingers squeezed the older man’s waist. He was so close he could feel the heat of Levi’s skin against his bare chest. His cock pressed between Levi’s cheeks, pushing down against his stomach. Eren’s lips hovered at Levi’s shoulder. He could feel the faint hairs brushing his lips as goosebumps rose across the skin under his breath.

“Professor.” He moaned the word, his hips rocking forward as he felt himself grow harder.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me. Do you like it?”

Eren reached down between their bodies and wrapped oil-slick fingers around his hardening member. He hissed out a breath between his teeth, the other hand gripping Levi’s hip harder.

“Yeah,” Levi breathed. Eren felt him shift underneath him, his hips lifting off the mattress to push against Eren’s. “It feels good, Eren.”

He wanted to laugh. He knew Levi wasn’t exactly one for words, but even now?

Eren released his cock and placed his palm flat against Levi’s back. He began to drag it down, guiding the oil lower.

“…What feels good, Professor?” He urged.

His fingers slipped between Levi’s ass cheeks the older man moaned. His face was pressed into the pillow, probably to muffle the noises he was making, but he was so loud. He was so loud, but also not loud enough. He rubbed the oil between Levi’s cheeks, teasing his entrance and rubbing circles around the puckered hole before venturing lower. Levi’s whole body shuddered and his hips spasmed, rutting against the mattress in search of more friction.

“You do. F- _fuck_.”

Eren felt the coarse hair of Levi’s trimmed pubes and the curve of his balls. Levi lifted his hips and Eren indulged the wordless plea, reaching down the massage them, cupping their hot weight in his palm and slicking them with oil. He nosed at the nape of Levi’s neck as the older man rolled slightly to the side, lifting his right knee up to give Eren better access. His right hand clung to Eren’s forearm as it worked against him, his fingers digging into the skin as his hips swayed and shuddered involuntarily. Levi’s cock leaked precome onto the towel beneath them, bobbing with every absent thrust of his hips.

“God.” Levi turned his face into his elbow, his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth hung open, panting and gasping as Eren pulled his finger back, trailing oil back up between his cheeks. “Feels so good. Your hands. Your cock.”

Eren was so hard now it hurt. Watching Levi come apart beneath him by his hands alone. He pressed his face into the side of Levi’s neck and inhaled the scent of his sweat mixed with the oil.

“Do you want to feel my cock, Professor?” he murmured into Levi’s skin. Just saying the words made him want to come.

“Yes,” Levi gasped, his hand tightening on Eren’s arm.

“Look at me,” Eren ordered. Levi’s head tilted back as if he had lost control of his muscles, he blinked his eyes open and his vision, bleary and clouded with pleasure, met Eren’s. Pale blue eyes darted down to his lips and Eren leaned down so their lips were bare millimetres apart, their heavy breaths mingling.

“What do you want me to do? Say it.”

Levi let go of his hand and reached up, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing his head down into a searing, wet kiss. They were both so desperate and wanton there was no coordination or finesse to it; just tongues in each other’s mouths, teeth nipping and sucking at lips. Levi pulled away and pinned him with a stare.

“Make me cum.”

Eren grinned, and he could just imagine how primal it must have looked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Then he swallowed Levi’s lips in another kiss, reaching around his body to take Levi’s cock in his hand. He pressed his own erection between Levi’s thighs just beneath his balls and Levi got the message, raising his right leg slightly to allow him press in.

Eren fucked into Levi’s thighs, his fist pumping Levi’s dripping cock in time with his thrusts. Their skin slapped obscenely in the quiet of the room, Eren’s oiled cock rutting between Levi’s thighs making the most gloriously filthy sound. The room felt hot and humid around them, and they were both covered in a sheen of sweat and oil. Levi broke the kiss and let his head roll back, eyes closed and mouth open. One hand gripped the pillow under his head and the other Eren’s hip, pulling him against him over and over, blunt nails dicking into his skin as he demanded more and more and _more_.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?” Eren panted against Levi’s mouth, feeling heat pooling in his belly. Levi’s thighs tightened around his cock as if sensing his climax.

“I’m going to…”

“Hm?”

Eren squeezed Levi’s member, thumbing the slit. Levi shuddered, his grip on the pillow tightening.

“I’m going to cum.”

Eren fastened his pace and felt Levi stiffen and still beneath him and knew he was right on the edge. The cock in his grip pulsed and twitched and then he was cumming, thick, hot spurts of white shooting onto the towel beneath him and dribbling down Eren’s hand.

“ _Fuck_.”

And Eren closed his eyes as he came too, his hips pounding against Levi’s thighs as he orgasmed, his own cum mixing with Levi’s.

“Fuck.”

Eren rolled off and Levi turned on to his back. They both stared at the ceiling, coming down from their highs. Eren caught movement in his periphery and turned to watch as Levi ran a hand down the mess between his legs with a grimace.

“Call me Levi.”

Eren’s brain wasn’t yet prepared for conversation and it took a moment for him to comprehend that Levi had said something.

“Hm?”

“Levi. Not Professor, not Sir, not Mister Ackerman.”

Levi held up his hand, now coated in a mixture of massage oil and cum.

“I should think we’re on first name basis by now.”


End file.
